Someday
by OmangoOlemonadeO
Summary: Italy loved it when he awoke before his Germany. Fluff. One-shot.  Newly established  GerIta.


**Someday**

**Italy loved it when he awoke before his Germany. (Newly established) GerIta. Fluff. One-shot.**

**I don't own anything except for my fangirlness! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Italy woke up to the summery sunlight that spilled from the gaps of the curtains, falling across the massive mattress and the white blankets that covered just above his waist. Subconsciously, he shuffled towards to the source of warmth enveloping him. Opening his eyes and gaining his consciousness slowly, Italy found two things that he just couldn't help but be delighted by.

One, he was in fact leaning his head on Germany's strong arm, who draped his other arm across his waist - he loved it when Germany held him like that. It made Italy feel so loved and protected, the kind of feeling that filled his heart with so much joy he think it would go _pop_ any second.

Two, when he looked up a little to see if Germany was still fast asleep, his heart melted into a gooey puddle of fuzzy happiness - Germany's cheeks were an uncharacteristically (to Italy, extremely _cute_) shade of pink, his breath steady through his slightly open mouth. He looked so calm; Italy reckoned he had an expression of a baby, endearing and without a worry in the world, much like himself, really. But he never knew Germany had this kind of look before they were together. It looked so different from the minimal expressions that he allowed himself to show while he was awake.

And Germany's lips looked so..._kissable._

Italy giggled quietly and squirmed out of affectionate excitement at the thought.

_Well, _Italy reasoned to himself, _Even though Germany and I are dating, he doesn't really like me asking for lots of hugs and kisses all the time..._

Giving Germany kisses and cuddling with him were on top of Italy's list of favourite things to do, ranking only roughly lower than making pasta. It certainly made Italy sad sometimes, seeing as Germany refused to fulfill Italy's wishes of sharing sweet moments with him. Though deep down inside, he understood that Germany was trying to choose between upholding his pride all the time or indulging himself in his petit lover's sugary feelings for him. He knew that Germany loved having him as close to him as he could from all the times they spent together. Maybe he just needed some time to get used to their relationship.

_But he's asleep now, so I guess it's okay...?_

Italy smiled to himself in encouragement. Tilting his head up, he touched a gentle kiss to Germany's light pink lips.

'Hmm...' Italy purred enjoyably, Germany's lips were as soft as he thought they would be. He adjusted his position to look at Germany closely again, making sure he hadn't woken up his boyfriend or was disrupting his sleep. He held up a hand to stroke Germany's pinked cheeks softly in appreciation.

'You're blushing, Germany...that's so cute!' Italy thought out in a bare whisper. He couldn't help but lean in to kiss Germany's cheeks with a large Italian grin.

Staring at Germany's contented sleeping face and listening to his lethargic sighs, Italy buried his head in the crook of Germany's neck. He felt his eyelids fluttering close, tickling the blonde's neck lightly. Italy was being lulled back to sleep by the pleasant calmness around him, despite his efforts and want to stay awake for longer just so he could spend more time studying this childlike side of Germany. But sleep was calling to him like gelato does on a hot summer day by some magnetic force, the Italian stumbled easily into slumber again. Yet, he didn't forget to add a sweet whisper of 'Good morning, Germany' and a kiss to the side of his neck as he did.

Just before losing his consciousness, he mused to himself how much he loved these mornings when he awoke before his Germany. Though they didn't happen very often, they were the loveliest moments to him.

And Germany could never deny how much he absolutely _adored_ those mornings when his Italy _thought_ he woke up first.

Tightening his embrace, he pressed a tender kiss to the brunette's hair and smiled shyly to himself, his face turning bright red from the initial rosy colour.

_Someday_, he told himself, he would let Italy drown him in a sea of cheerfulness and affection.

And he would be blatantly awake to accept it, not feeling the slightest bit embarassed anymore.

_'Ja, Italien, eines Tages.'_

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**Thank you for reading!**

**The plot bunny had been hitting me with sugary sweet chocolate eggs upside the head for quite a while now...yet I had no idea how to write this. **

**But I'm really glad now that I've written it, finally! :D**

**I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed creating it! Reviews keep me going!**

**Special thanks to my China, who gave me this pairing to put this plot on :D **

**Much Luuurrrve,**

**~OmangoOlemonadeO**

**Until next time!**


End file.
